warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Blade
} | name = Exalted Blade | gameimage = ExaltedBladeIcon.png | cardimage = ExaltedBlade.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 25 | description = Summon a sword of pure light and immense power. Energy Drain: 2.5 s-1 | damage = 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 (damage) | range = 5 m (blind radius) | duration = 6 s (blind duration) | misc = 15 m/s (wave speed) 40 m (wave range) |info = *Excalibur draws an ethereal Skana, the , and wields it as his melee Exalted Weapon. Normal attacks inflict 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 damage within 2''' meters. **Damage is distributed between '''15% , 15% , and 70% . **Wall attacks inflict 400 / 500 / 800 / 1000 damage. **Slide attacks inflict 214 / 267.5 / 428 / 536 damage and blind enemies within 5''' meters over a duration of '''6 seconds at the cost of 25 energy. ***Blind duration and range are affected by Ability Duration and Ability Range respectively. **Aerial attacks and slam attacks inflict 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 damage, and slam attacks inflict an additional 50 damage within 5''' meters. *Normal, slide, and aerial attacks will emit an energy wave in the direction of aim. Energy waves have the same base damage as the attacks that release them and fly at a constant speed of '''15 m/s until they dissipate at a maximum distance of 40 meters. **The energy waves and Exalted Blade itself are considered separate entities and will both deal damage separately. **Energy waves will punch through and hit enemies and terrain regardless of thickness up to their maximum range. **Wave damage falls off with distance. **Wave range, damage fall off, and flight speed are not affected by mods. **Enemies hit by the waves will suffer a stagger. *Attacks and energy waves have a 200% critical multiplier with a 15% critical chance and a 10% status chance. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter, most mods, and buffs. **Being a Sword, Exalted Blade will always gain the 10% damage and attack speed bonuses of Excalibur's Swordsmanship passive. **As an example, with a maxed , and , the normal attacks and corresponding energy waves of a rank-3 Exalted Blade will deal (1 + Swordsmanship Bonus + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 0.3) (1 + 0.1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9)|mt=y}} damage. **The mods that can be equipped on and affect include: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical (e.g., ) ***elemental (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ***status chance (e.g., and ) ***status duration (e.g., ) ***attack speed (e.g., and ) *** *** *** *** *** *** ****Note that apart from physical damage mods and , all mods will still affect Exalted Blade when is equipped. ****While officially Set Mod bonuses do not affect Exalted Weapons (with the exception of the Sacrificial Mod Set), the Gladiator Mod Set can still apply if equipped on Melee and Robotic Weapons (i.e. Helios/Helios Prime's / ), and not on the Exalted Weapon itself. **Each melee attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter while energy waves and radial damage from slam attacks do not. ***Slash status effects generated from waves while is equipped will grant combo counts to Exalted Blade. **Exalted Blade can not be equipped with weapon augments (e.g., ), weapon-specific mods (e.g., ), Melee Combo Counter Mods (except ), Acolyte Mods (e.g., ), or Amalgam Mods (e.g. ). **Riven Mods are not generated for Exalted Blade. **Exalted Blade's combo counter decay is affected by Power Spike. **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a critical chance, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will cause enemies within range to suffer a knockdown. **Ground finishers inflict 400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted Finishers inflict 3200% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as damage. *Exalted Blade consumes 2.5 energy per second while active and will remain active until Excalibur's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again. **Activation energy cost and built-in Radial Blind cost are affected by Ability Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Excalibur can not replenish energy using , Rift Plane's innate energy regeneration, Squad Energy Restores, , or Energizing Dash while Exalted Blade is active. **Exalted Blade's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. **Energy can only be replenished by flat energy gains, such as: Energy Orbs, , Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , and/or while the ability is active. *Exalted Blade is affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes. *Exalted Blade is not affected by and can not trigger Exodia Arcanes. *While active, Exalted Blade will use an exclusive stance with its own set of combo attacks. * will receive a +10% bonus to its base damage from Excalibur's Swordsmanship passive and each hit will release an energy wave when Exalted Blade is active. **Slash Dash hits add to Exalted Blade's Melee Combo Counter. **Energy waves behave identically to those of Exalted Blade. ***The energy waves and Exalted Blade are considered separate entities and will deal damage separately. **Waves will hit both the targeted enemy and all enemies behind it. **Waves are affected by mods on both the equipped melee weapon and on . **The energy waves are able to deal critical hits and status effects. ***Critical and status performances are affected by equipped critical chance and damage mods, status chance mods, and . **Channeling will only affect the wave's damage and not Slash Dash's damage. *Can be cast while moving or sprinting without interruption. |weapon = |stance = |augment = |bugs = *Using this ability during an "Unarmed" bug will result in Exalted Blade having the same stats as your Melee Weapon, and sometimes will perform your Melee Weapon's Unsheathed attacks without the Waves. *Energy Leech Eximus does not increase the energy drain of Exalted Blade while active. *If Excalibur enters Bleedout state while Exalted Blade is active, Excalibur will use his melee and sometimes primary weapon rather than his secondary. *Equipping can make Excalibur sporadically not take damage if Exalted Blade auto-blocks damage. |tips = *Due to Exalted Blade's waves being able to unlimitedly punch through up to its maximum range, Exalted Blade is well suited to taking out hordes of enemies, especially if they are huddled together. **Furthermore, Exalted Blade can be used to deal with enemies while in cover without requiring Punch Through mods. *The innate slide attack blind provides a cheaper alternative to Radial Blind, albeit with greatly reduced duration and range. (Note that the Radial Blind power is cheaper both per meter of range and per second of effect, despite having a higher cost per cast.) **Allows players to blind enemies and quickly deal with them without being delayed by finisher animations. *Combined with 's , the sword waves can be redirected to hit the enemies inside multiple times until its maximum range can be reached. *Crouching will allow the use of all Exalted Blade attacks while remaining entirely stationary; this can be extremely useful during boss fights, defense missions, survival, etc. |max = }} See Also *Exalted Blade (Conclave) * de:Erhabene Klinge es:Espada exaltada fr:Lame Exaltée it:Exalted Blade ru:Величественный_Клинок Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Update 16 Category:Excalibur Category:Mechanics Category:Exalted Weapon